It is proposed to enhance the research capabilities at the Johns Hopkins University by the addition of a new shared instrument, a fast imaging system from SciMedia for fluorescence measurements in cells and tissues. The dual cameras in the proposed system will allow simultaneous imaging at two optical wavelengths, at frame rates between 1,000 and 5,000 frames per second (fps), or of one probe up to 10,000 fps. Each camera is a MiCAM Ultima-L camera, which has a fast CMOS chip with high spatial resolution that can be used for both microscopic and macroscopic imaging of dynamic optical signals. Existing cameras at Johns Hopkins are weighted towards very high spatial resolution and sensitivity, but they are incapable of measuring signals at frame rates greater than about 500 fps. The SciMedia system is a complete system, with hardware, software and computer for image acquisition and display, and hence, can be easily mastered by new users. Examples of projects that can be undertaken with this system are the study of: calcium-based arrhythmias in cardiac cell cultures, spatio- temporal patterns of calcium-dependent signaling molecules, analysis of cell signaling at fast time scales, calcium flux and vesicular release in cochlear hair cells, calcium regulation in pulmonary arteries, and neural development and pathogenesis. In summary, the proposed instrumentation will fill a major gap in the imaging capabilities for basic science studies at Johns Hopkins and enable new horizons to be explored in a diverse range of health-related studies, as outlined in this proposal. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Major advances in the study of cell and tissue function as made possible by a wide range of optical probes. The proposed instrumentation system will enable a new dimension of imaging studies of fast biological events to be performed at the Johns Hopkins University and will greatly facilitate our understanding of the basis of normal and pathological function of tissues and organs.